Princess Yuki-Chan - ZEKI xD
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: This story idea came to me when I saw a picture that is now the cover picture xD this dose NOT have Kaname in it so if that makes you angry, too damn bad. This has a lot of OOC in it and I have an OC that I was dying to use finally Please enjoy & R&R&
1. The Plot

**Konichiwa This Will Be My 8th Story And I Was Inspired Awhile Back To Write This Story By Seeing A Picture Of Zero & Yuki Dressed In Clothes Around Jane Austen's Time & I Thought About It So Here It Is xD The Chapters Are Going To Be Pretty Small Most Likely... Oh, & If A Character Is Acting A Bit OOC Then Sorry. I Am Adding A Character That I Like Better Than Kaname, So Don't Hate Me XP**

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own VK Cause If Did Kaname Like In This Fic Wouldn't Exist But Would Be Replaced By Masayuki xD**

 **Name:** Masayuki Kuran / **Nickname:** Masa

 **Age:** 16

 **Family:** Juri Kuran ( Mother), Haruka Kuran ( Father), Yuki Kuran ( Twin Sister), Rido Kuran ( Uncle), Senri Shiki ( Cousin)

 **Sexuality:** Homosexual

 **Hair:** shoulder lenght, straight, dark brown in color

 **Eyes:** red-brown in color

 **Unique Traits:** has a relationship with his servant, Hanabusa, the heir to the English throne, good at hiding the fact that he's gay - the only one that knows is his sister, she dosen't mind -, approves of Zeki wholeheartedly, best friends with his sister

 ****************************Story Starts********************************************************************

 **CHAPTER 1: THE PLOT**

"Princess Yuki, I would prefer if you would act more like a young lady, instead of a wild animal." said Yuki's governess, a miss Kaien Cross.

"But why should my brother get to have all the fun?!" Yuki asked pouting.

Kaien sighed she had known since her charge was very young that she was very strong willed and questioning, "Because Prince Masayuki is a boy, and a boy should act like a boy, and a girl should act like a girl." then she left the room.

When Yuki was sure Kaien couldn't she her she jumped onto the stair rail and slid to the bottom, bumping into one of the servants, Hanabusa, who was also Masayuki's secret lover, which Yuki knew about... never would she forget.

"Masayuki is in my room right now, but my governess will most likely be going back in there. Just a warning." Yuki whispered to the blonded haired, aqua eyed beauty smiling.

Hanabusa Aido grinned back sheepishly and nodded saying "Thank you, Your Highness."

Yuki went on her way but as she pasted her Uncle Rido she shivered, had she imagined it or had she seen dark hatred in his crimson-brown eyes and perhaps murderous intent? no she must have been seeing things... As she kept waliking she was eventually outside. She saw her cousin, Senri, laying under a tree with Rima siiting beside him, Yuki smiled to herself and kept walking. She found what she was looking for, and what she was looking for was a lake behind castle. She didn't know why, but she always felt at peace here.

She sensed someone behind her so she tirned just in time to see a boy smiling as he stabbed her just below her heart. As she blacked out, she saw a boy about her age with light purple eyes and silver hair - she knew there was something important about silver hair - running toward her with a worried expression on her face, and then there was nothing but darkness.

 ******************************Chapter 1 End XP************************************************************************

 **So Do You Hate Me Or What xD Anyway I'll Try To Write Another Chapter Soon, In Case You Couldn't Tell Rido Hired Someone To Try To Kill Yuki, And I Made It To Where Kaname Dosen't Exist Masayuki Fill The Role Of A Brother Better xD *Kaname Fangirls Come After Me With Several Weapons, Me Runs Away* Well If The Kaname Fangirls Don't Kill Me Than I'll See You Next Time xD**

 **Reviews Are Welcome, As Long As You're Not Just Saying Some Pissy About Wanting Kaname In This, Cause Darlin' It Ain't Gonna Happen Shizuka-Sama Will Be Showing Up In The Next Chapter Though So If You Like Shizuka-Sama She'll Be In Here xD See You Next Time**


	2. The Boy I Knew

**I Know I Haven't Wrote In A While, Sorrys Don't Hate Me Please *gives you puppy eyes* I Promise I Have A Good Reason *begs you not to hate me, you shove me away, saying I was being annoyingly clingy***

 **Konichiwa I'm Back With The Next Chapter xD I Know The Last One Ended On A Cliffhanger... Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha It Will Only Get Worse Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Ah, The Torment I Love It, Anyway Here's The Next Chapter XP**

 **Chapter 2: The Boy I Knew**

 **Yuki POV**

When I opened my eyes I was in an unfamiliar, and - even though I would never say it - very shabby room. There was a beautiful woman sitting next to me, she had a mournful expression on her face, and was dressed very well. She looked like someone I thought I had seen my uncle with a few times.

I let my eyes wonder around the room I saw the boy who had, I guessing, saved my life with a boy who looked exactly like him - only with longer hair - asleep next to him, so he had a twin as well hmm.

When the woman saw me looking around the room she said, "Are you feeling better? I was able to somewhat heal your wounds. What is your name?"

To which I replied "Thank you, I am feeling much better than close to death, when my wounds didn't hurt like hell. And my name is Yuki Kuran."

The woman's eyes almost popped out of her head as she said "As in like Princess Yuki Kuran?", nodded, "But that can't be true, Princess Yuki was stabbed to death by a villager a week ago." She continued shaking her head, tear escaping her eyes.

"Wait what, I've been dead for a week...? How long was I out for...? Also where have I seen you before?" I asked trying to sit up, but flinch and sit back down.

"You've been out cold for a week, personally I thought you would never wake up, and my name is Doctor Shizuka Hio, where you've seen me I have no idea." was her reply, if I wasn't mistaken the Hio family was shamed and lost their noble status, I couldn't remember the reason though.

Just then the boy I thought I knew opened his eyes asking, "How's she doing?"

"She just woke up, Zero, why don't you wake Ichiru and talk to her?" Shizuka replied getting up out of her seat by my side.

He nodded in agreement, concern in his violet eyes as he sat down in the chair next to me and looked at me. He opened his mouth to say something but thought for a second and closed it.

So I decided to speak "Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked, trying to think back but my head hurt too much.

"You probably don't remember, cause god knows all you royals can't ever remember the faces of all the commoners you help." he replied - well isn't he grouchy, he didn't have to be mean about it - "My name is Zero Kiryu...the reason why you think you've seen me before, is because you helped my get medicine for my frail twin by giving me money four years ago."

Now that I thought about it I did have a vague memory of something like that but I couldn't remember the boy's face or anything else except those beautiful violet eyes and that beautiful silver hair. As I tried to remember more, my head protested and I let out a little cry of agony, Shizuka was immediately at my side, Zero's eyes had a look of Terrifed-Out-Of-My-Mind, and I woke Ichiru who rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"WHAT'S WRONG?! WHAT HURTS?! SHIZUKA DAMN IT HELP HER !" Zero voice - though I already loved the sound of it - scared me as it bellowed panicky and scared.

"I'm trying. Yuki what's wrong?" Shizuka voice was calm, but it was a forced calm. I just clutched my head, the spot they said I had hit it two years ago...when the doctors said I may not be able to remember certain things...when they said told my parents, my brother, and myself that I had amnesia. When I stopped trying to remember, my head stopped hurting, I was better now and I told them about my amnesia, Shizuka nodded, Zero looked mildly horrified, and Ichiru looked tired.

When Shizuka was leaving Ichiru got up and kissed her on the lips. Now I remembered why the Hio family had been shamed it was because their oldest daughter had fallen in love with a commoner...while she was engaged to my uncle Rido.

"So...you have amnesia...maybe that's the reason you can't remember me..." Zero said uncomfortably.

"Well, I can vaguely remember a scene like that...and I do remember your very beautiful violet eyes!" I said blushing that last part was not meant to be spoken out loud...!

 **Zero POV**

When she cried out in agony it scared me...and then when she said 'beautiful violet eyes' I thought she would die of embarrassment, I myself was blushing, but I felt a small smile struggle to my lips, she was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **CUTE** I couldn't help but let the smile win When she saw me smiling she grinned sheepishly, and of course then Ichiru had to choose that moment to come in and ruin everything, I started to get a little annoyed with my twin brother.

"Shizuka said that 'you should change that bandage around your chest everyday and clean the wound with clean water' she also said that you should cut your hair, start acting like a boy, and give yourself a different name." Ichiru informed her, she nodded and my brother continued "If you can't think of a name, Zero could give you one."she nodded again, I glared at him.

"How about, Yasashiku?" I asked her, she nodded.

"I know a good last name, so my name will from now on be, Yasashiku Aido." Yuki said, trying to sit up but winced and laid back down, the pain visible in her red-brown eyes.

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! how do you like the story so far XD please review, Ah how long it's been since I wrote last I've missed it so**


	3. Yasashiku Aido

**So her's the next chapter of the story xD you can tell by the title can't you XD you guys that have stuck with the story I thank *gives you all hugs***

 **Story Starts xD**

When Yuki healed completely, she assumed the name of Yasashiku Aido, dressed as a boy, and with the last name Aido she could get back into the castle... and maybe... just maybe she might be able to get Zero in as well...too work as well that is.

She was able to get a job, she was also able to get Zero in too.

One night she was in the castle, talking to Hanabusa alone.

"Hanabusa, I want you to take a message to my brother. Tell him...our uncle has gone insane, and tried to kill me...tell him this is coming from his twin sister...tell him I'm alive! and that I miss him." she looked around cautiously, tears in her eyes.

"How do I know you're the late princess Yuki, Yasashiku Aido?" Hanabusa asked doubtfully, glaring at Zero.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe, I'll tell you how. You and my brother are lovers, the reason I know this is because on December-8th, I walked in on you two kissing and taking each others clothes off and nearly fainted" Yuki answered with a smug smile on her face.

Hanabusa blushed, nodded, and went up the stairs and disappeared into the second room on the right.

Masayuki was lying facedown on the floor of his sister's bedroom, tears streaming down his face, he was still mourning the lose of his bestfriend and twin.

"Prince Masayuki, I have a message from your sister, she's still alive and working as a servant under the name of Yasashiku Aido." Hanabusa said once he was sitting next to his lover, then he relayed the message.

"If it's truely Yuki-Chan, then have her come up here, and talk to me...I want to know how she survived, and where did she disappear to?" Masayuki said still crying on the floor. Hanabusa nodded and ran off to get Yasashiku - Yuki.

 **Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahaha Cliffhanger for you. Yes I am evil, got a problem with it ? *Kaname fangirls try to kill me again, I just use Kamui, then grab Sasuke to Amatarasu them, I laugh my ass off as they burn, I scream "ZEKI FOR LIFE, Zero is way better !"***

 ***I collapse* Please Review if you want. I think I used too much chakra I'll just rest here for a bit *Kaname fangirls come back from the charred remains of nothingness, I scream and hide after sealing them away***


	4. The Two Yuki's Reunion (Last Chapter)

**So here is the fourth chapter of this Zeki fanfic I hope you all are enjoying it, it's kinda hard to write it but fun as well hehe. my birthday is on Wednesday so I doubt I'll be on for a while thus I'm writing this, as always please R &R**

When Masayuki sneakily went outside of the castle - lover in tow - his heart nearly stopped as his eyes rested on the boy named Yasashiku. he looked exactly like Yuki! Only instead of long hip length brown hair the boy standing in front of him had hair cut messily mid neck. Eyes mirrored Masayuki's own, crimson-brown and tear-filled.

Yasashiku ran to Masayuki and tightly, but gently embraced the prince, sobbing into his neck "Oh my god, you're okay, I'm so glad you're okay."

"We'd better get out of here before." Zero said, pulling Yuki with him, she nodded.

Zero lead Hanabusa, Yuki, and Masayuki back to his little house he shared with his twin.

As soon as the was door closed Masayuki and Hanabusa started making out, not caring what the other three thought.

Zero looked away quickly, blushing looking at Yuki, Ichiru was asleep again, and Yuki blushed looking away...or rather looking into a certain pair of violet colored eyes. When their eyes met, their blushes intensified. Zero's hand reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of Yuki's eyes, then lingered stroking her cheek. Slowly-ever-soooooo-slowly Zero bent over so their faces were about a foot apart. Yuki was getting inpatient so she leant up.

 **Zero POV-**

When Yuki-Chan leant up, our lips touched briefly, but even her on her tiptoes, she was still too short, so I decided to stop teasing and kissed her gently.

 **Masayuki POV-**

When Hana-Chan and I broke apart for air, I saw my sister and the boy that had been with her kissing, I felt so happy.

 **Hanabusa POV-**

That Kiryu is so full of himself, to think he is allowed to even think of kissing Yuki-Hime!...then again who am I to talk.

 **Ichiru POV-**

That's my boy Zero! just cause they're nobles dosen't mean they're unreachable! I'll go back to sleep now...

 **Yuki POV-**

So...does this mean he lkies me too...? I wondered as the object of my affection kisses me more deeply.

 **Normal POV-**

When Zero and Yuki's first kiss finally stopped, they both wondered how the other felt about them. Zero opened his mouth to say something , but before he could Masayuki, Hanabusa, and Ichiru tackle them in a hug, and of course Shizuka decides to come into view - meaning she saw the whole thing - and hug them as well.

 **Two Weeks Later-**

Masayuki and his twin sister were walking around the city they lived by, when they heard some rather disturbing news, the night before their uncle had killed all nobility that were within the castle walls before guards killed him. So now the kingdom was in an uproar.

When Yuki and her brother got home they told the others, and all six - yes Shizuka lives with them now - decided to leave the country. They had decided to leave that night.

As Yuki was packing Zero came up behind her.

"Hey so, I wanted to talk to you." Zero said making Yuki jump.

 **Yuki POV-**

'Talk' what did he want to 'talk' about. Did he want to 'talk' about how he kissed me **TWO WEEKS** ago and **DIDN'T** explain **WHY** he did it? could he possibly want to say something about that? I turned around and waited with a somewhat bored look on my face.

 **Zero POV-**

She waited for me to continue but, she looks...bored..

"I love you..." I managed to mumble as she turned away going back to stuffing her things into a bag.

She whirled around when she heard me, disbelief on her face.

 **Normal POV-**

Yuki's crimson-brown eyes were wide in disbelief as she stared into shy violet ones.

"Wh-what did you just s-say?" she stuttered, blush spreading from her cheeks.

"I love you, Yuki-Chan." Zero said again, tearing his eyes away from hers in favor of the floor, about to die of embarrassment.

Yuki smiled and stepped forward putting her arms around Zero's neck, pulling him close to her, after a moments thought Zero put his arms around her waist, uncertain.

"I...I love you too, Zerorin." Yuki said into his shoulder, giving him a pet name, blushing deep crimson.

Zero smiled against her hair - which was getting longer again - and blushed the same shade.

Ichiru chose that exact moment to walk into the room, saw them, blushed, and quickly exited said room.

Later that night after everyone was packed, they left the country in favor of one nice and damp and green.

 **So there you have it the final chapter other than an epilogue that I will write next, maybe tommorrow I don't know, but anyway right now I'm hiding from Yume shippers as well as Kaname fangirls I swear if I have to use Kamui on more time I'm gonna run out of chakra *Yume shippers and Kaname fangirls* "oh really is that true" *creepy smiles from a lot of crazy people all around me in the darkness. I shriek like a disney princess in danger* If anyone needs me I will be with Itachi, Sasuke, Madara, and a variety of other Uchiha BYE BYE see you all real soon Nya**


	5. Epilogue

**So this is the last chapter (ever) and I would like to thank Kary-AkatsukiMemeber for being the first to comment and for being my friend, I get very nervous when it comes to writing Zeki fanfics (that's why I haven't wrote any aside from this one) thank you sempai *gives her a hug* and I hope you guys like this epilogue, it was hard to write it so without further ado I give you the epilogue**

After a few months they all found a nice little house. Through the years they all decided to stay together.

Ichiru and Shizuka got married and had one child, a boy named Akemi.

Hanabusa and Masayuki stayed together, true to each other, and - since the place they live allows gay marriage - got married, Yuki was so happy to see her brother so happy. the happy couple later adopted a daughter named Ai.

Zero and Yuki at long last got married and had three children, twin girls, Kyoko and Kagami, and one boy, Haru.

 **The End Of The Story!**

 **I hope You enjoyed it! please comment and tell me what you thought xD**

 ***by the way Akemi means born in the morning, Ai meand love, Kyoko means mirror image and Kagami means the same, and Haru means spring***


End file.
